DM2 146 and Counting
by Firewalker711
Summary: As in "Despicable Me 2, where it says "147 dates later," This takes place right after Gru saves Lucy from El Macho. When things settle down, he has a chance to tend to more personal issues. Such as his possible first date with Lucy. Which wouldn't be what he quite expected. But even better. :)


After El Macho was arrested and put away, Gru found himself letting out a proud sigh of relief. Now he could take care of more _personal_ business. One being. . .getting to know his partner a little better!

Having brought Lucy home in the _"Bullet,"_ they pulled up to the front of her driveway. "Stay here. . ." he gently ordered to the girls. "I'll only be a meenute."  
"Goodbye Miss Wilde. . ." All three girls chimed in the doorway.

Giving them a look of sheer adoration, she replied, "Goodbye sweeties. I'll see you soon. . ."

Now together she and Gru made their way up the sidewalk in an awkward silence. Finally alone with nothing to distract them, Gru had plenty of time to think things over, which had him looking at Lucy in a whole different light. For Lucy, his silence had her feeling rather uncertain. Wondering if perhaps, his asking her out on a date was just brought on by a life or death surge of adrenaline. And now that things had settled down, he was having second thoughts. This had her feeling rather insecure to the point of her clearing her throat loud enough to get his attention. "Is something wrong?"  
Seeing the look of concern on her face, had him wanting to reassure her.  
"Oh. . .no, no. Not at all. It's just dat everyting happened so fast. . .you know? I mean, one meenute you're leaving for Australia and de next meenute I'm saving you from being blown up on a rocket." he playfully mimed as she grinned. "It just has me curious. . .as to _why_ you came back in de furst place?"  
His question caught Lucy off guard, causing her to give him a rather shy shrug.  
"Umm. . .I think you already know why. . ."  
Smirking, Gru raised an eyebrow rather playfully. "Hmmmm. . .Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Now Lucy noticed the way his gaze turned serious. "But it wouldn't hourt to hear you say eet. . ."  
Put on the spot, Lucy hesitated, as though contemplating her reasoning. "I dunno. . .I guess. . .I got so used to you being my partner that. . .I was missing you." she softly muttered. Deeply touched and relieved that this was still in fact very real, a satisfied smile crept over his lips.

"Oh, believe me. . .I was meesing you too. And quite truthfully. . .I didn't want you to go."

Eyes widening, Lucy sighed with exasperation. "Then why didn't you stop me?"  
"I _did._ . .At least I tried calling you. But. . .I didn't have de nurve. I mean. . _.look_ at me." Gru muttered, now finding it hard to look her in the face. "I guess I tought I was a bit out of your league." he stressed. "You know. . .being an ex-villain and you being a-"

He never had a chance to finish. For her hand reached out, tugging on the scarf around his neck until she'd pulled him a bit closer. Before he knew what was happening, Lucy leaned forward and began to kiss him so tenderly that although a bit startled, Gru found himself beginning to respond with just as much fervor. Holding on until eventually, Lucy broke the kiss off and gazed into his half-closed eyes. "Does that answer your question?"  
Letting out a chuckle under his breath, Gru softly replied, "Oh. . .I tink so. . ."  
He was just about to kiss her again, when they heard giggling coming from behind.

Knowing them little voices like the back of his hand, Gru gently pulled away and gazed past Lucy to find the girls staring at them with surprised expressions on their faces. That is. . .except for Edith. Who looked more repulsed by their mushy affection towards one another. The sight of this had the two of them looking at each other with amusement.

Letting out a chuckle, Gru replied, "I'll call you later, al'right?" Just as he turned away, Lucy grabbed ahold of his jacket.

"Not so fast, buster. . ." she replied, gently pulling him back. "You still owe me a _date,_ remember?" Surprised and flattered over her aggressive nature, Gru smirked and nodded.

"Yes, I believe I do. . ." he answered, giving her a more serious gaze. "So you just say de wourd, and I'll take you anywhere you want to go."  
This had her tapping a finger on the bottom of her chin. "Hmm. . .Then how about your place. . ."  
Eyes narrowing, Gru's head cocked rather mockingly. "Awww come on. No fooling. I want it to be someplace special."  
Now he noticed the serious gaze. "Gru that _is_ special. I can't think of anything nicer than spending time with you and your family. I mean, hey. . .the girls are a part of your life. So don't you think I should get to know them a little better?" She asked, as a touched expression crept over his face. Knowing she had a sweet point, Gru slowly nodded, now touched beyond all reasoning.

"Sure. . ." he muttered, as Lucy smiled.  
"Besides. . .they'll be _other_ dates. . ." Feeling more encouraged, Gru chuckled.  
"Ohh. . .You'd better believe eet. . ."  
"Still. . ." Lucy cut off a little unsure. "How do you think _they'll_ feel about it?" She asked, looking toward the "Bullet."

Already knowing the answer, he grinned,  
"Only one way to find out. . .Oh _gurls_ . . ." he cooed, as they now stepped out a bit. "Just suppose Mees Wilde decided to spend the day tomorrow?"  
Almost immediately Agnes's brown eyes lit up with enthusiasm. "Really?!"  
"Sure! I can cook you guys breakfast. . ."

Surprised by that suggestion, Gru shook his head. "What _no._ . ."  
"I _want_ to. . ." she cut off, gently gripping him by the arm. Silenced and touched, Gru could only gaze at her with deep affection. At the same time Agnes ran up to her with excitement. _"Ooh!_ Oooh. . .Can we have fruity pancakes?"  
"Sure muchkin. . .Anything you want. . ." Thrilled beyond reason, Agnes threw her arms around Lucy's waist.

"Oh, _yaaaay!"_ she hollered, as Lucy chuckled and hugged her back. As she turned and ran back toward the car, Gru shook his head and muttered,  
"Eeets _waaay_ past dere bedtime. I need to get dem home. . ."  
"Ok. . ." Now without hesitation, or thought over what the girls would say, Gru leaned forward and gave Lucy one last gentle kiss. "Goodnight. . .And I'll see _you_ in de mourning."  
"Count on it. . ." she cooed, as he turned and began to walk away.

As he did, Gru noticed the icked out expression on Ediths face. _"What?"_ he playfully asked.

"Oh, nothing. . .except _ewwww._ . . ."  
As Margo shook her head Gru let out a playful scoff. "Well, you'd better get used to it, keedo. Cause from de looks of it. . .you're gonna be seeing alot of dat!"


End file.
